


Gather up the Fragments of My Morals

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drinking, Other, Questionable Relationship, Underage Drinking, private tutor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oddly enough when he unlocked the door, the sight of his student lounging on his couch as if he lived there was less surprising than the fact he was dunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gather up the Fragments of My Morals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveinducing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinducing/gifts).



> This AU is getting out of control and is ruining my life. For Rabu, because it would not get out of my head and now I am sad. If you want more reference to what this universe is please see these links.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2354717
> 
> http://enigmaticnovelist.tumblr.com/tagged/private%20tutor%20au

Tsukumoya admittedly did not want to go to the teacher's event and was close to politely declining when his colleagues invited him. Yet, the implication appeared to be that it was mandatory he attend and it wasn’t like he had much else to do anyway.

He hadn’t expected to be talked into drinking however. Certainly not enough to be drunk, but somehow the tutor found himself carefully walking home trying not to look as drunk as he felt.

Oddly enough when he unlocked the door, the sight of his student lounging on his couch as if he lived there was less surprising than the fact he was dunk.

“Orihara-kun, what are you doing here?” Tsukumoya sighed, managing to speak slur free, but he knew his clothes bore the stench of alcohol as did his breath.

“You have a nice place Tsukumoya-sensei, although it’s a bit dull. No pictures, nothing personal in sight… I was a bit disappointed actually,” Izaya ignored his question and quickly scanned his tutor’s visage noticing something was obviously off, but unsure as to what.

As he stepped closer, or shuffled as the teen noted, the smell informed him of what he had already begun to suspect.

“…Sensei, I didn’t take you as a drunkard. How interesting,” Izaya’s eyes lit up in amusement especially at how **unguarded** and more importantly **_weak_** Tsukumoya appeared to be right now.

“I’m an adult, we’ve been known to drink every now and then,” He doesn’t necessarily try to defend himself, but he can’t deny he’s a little insulted. With his current state, the normal patience level he had to deal with Izaya and his irritations was difficult to muster.

“If you say so. Anyway, as I was saying, don’t you have any pictures of you or your family? It’s a bit creepy how barren this place is,” the student pushed wondering if he’d have better luck getting these answers with Tsukumoya being drunk than he would otherwise.

The answer he received shocked him though. 

“Shut up Orihara-kun and get out while you’re at it,” the tutor can’t help from holding back his annoyance because he really just can’t deal with this right now. The objects in the room were looking a bit fuzzy and all he wanted was to have a glass of water and go to bed.

Izaya blinks wondering how to treat this situation next. Leaving is certainly out of the question; he had already informed his family that he was staying at a friend’s house and he had no intention of leaving such an entertaining sight. However, if he continued to push, just where would it lead him? As pay back, and admittedly because he was a bit insulted, Izaya pulled his phone out thankful to technology for all its advancements, including the ability to record videos.

Tsukumoya who had removed his glasses briefly to rub at his eyes, did not see Izaya pulling his phone out and instead heard him, “And here we have Tsukumoya-sensei making a fool out of himself.”

By the time the tutor looked right into the camera getting increasingly closer to his face, Izaya spoke the words that would push his patience to the edge, “It’s funny because he won’t fuck a brat, but he is acting like one now.”

“Will you knock it off Orihara? Go home already,” Tsukumoya drops his attempts to sound normal and even dropped the honorific he usually used for Izaya.

Grinning despite how disappointed he tried to sound, Izaya hit stop on his phone before flipping it closed, “You’re no fun sensei. Say, you have any alcohol laying around? I want to try too.”

Without even giving him time to say no, the other made his way to the kitchen and began rifling through the drawers and refrigerator managing to find a bottle of rum. It seemed like the only thing this guy drank was water and tea so he could only assume since it was barely drunken that it was either a gift or meant for guests.

Well, he _was_ a guest.

“You are nowhere near twenty. First you try to get me convicted on pedophilia charges, and now you’re adding providing alcohol to a minor as well?” The tutor did his best, really he did, to try and confiscate the drink from the teen’s hands, but he was much more nimble and easily dodged around him and away from him.

A bit rashly, Izaya went around his teacher and managed to lock himself in the bathroom deciding that it was the best bet to not be disrupted and also if he wanted to spit it out the easiest. Wasting no time, he forced himself to drink the burning liquid, the taste god awful, but his pride wouldn’t let him back down at this point.

He had ended up drinking half the bottle and the world was suddenly a very fuzzy, warm and giggly place.

Giggly was most assuredly a state one could be in, the teen decided. He also felt a bit queasy, but a good sit down on the bathroom floor for a minute or five made that go away.

Feeling a bit far away from reality, the student realized that someone had been knocking on the door. After a try or two he managed to unlock the door making his way back out and accidentally—or was it on purpose—walked right into Tsukumoya who had been the one knocking on the door.

Sighing, and admittedly sobering up a bit because of this incident, the tutor took the bottle easily out of Izaya’s hand and distastefully noted that somehow the kid had managed to drink half of it. He placed it on a nearby shelf before dealing with the child in front of him.

“Let’s get you to bed, you’re in no shape to be standing,” He tried to unlatch the other from his chest despite the amount of whining it first got.

As if suddenly registering his words, the raven’s face broke out into a grin, “Tsukumoya-sensei is coming to bed with me? Finally!”

“No I said get you to bed, not—” He sighed knowing it would do no good, “Never mind, just come on." 

It was in this moment that Shinichi Tsukumoya could not question his life more. Why him? Why did he have to end up with an unruly, yet somehow endlessly interesting student like Izaya? Why was he forced to question his morals every time the boy just opened his mouth or looked at him?

It was moments like these that he honestly felt like resigning from their game and moving on.

Guiding Izaya to his bedroom, the other latched onto his arm all smiles and laughter, Tsukumoya was just thankful that walking like this the other wouldn’t fall down.

He felt like a failure as a teacher and as an adult period. Then again, Izaya wasn’t exactly a normal student, but it didn’t excuse the situation.

The second the teen hit the bed he went into a giggle fit that Tsukumoya felt torn up about on whether to find irritating and in a way a bit endearing.

Izaya really was a child.

As the laughter calmed down an uncomfortable silence filled it’s place that the student only made more uncomfortable with his next question, “Hey sensei, will you kiss me?”

For all the times that Izaya made suggestive jokes at him and leaned towards him a little too close for comfort, he’d honestly never been this close to him before. His bed wasn’t meant for two people and the teen was practically only a few centimeters away from his face, his leg strung over his in a lazy manner. Even though it was dark, he could see his face perfectly because of their close proximity.

Before he could even refuse, Izaya asked again moving if possible closer to his face and as a cop out and in hopes a way to make him shut up, he pressed a light kiss to the other’s forehead.

“Go to sleep Orihara,” He spoke quietly and tried to ignore the feeling inside not only saying he lost their stupid game, but that he just did something morally wrong.

Satisfied and happy beyond belief, a sleepy smile eased its way onto Izaya’s face.

In the morning, Izaya wouldn’t remember.

In the morning, he’d probably even try and make it look like they did more than just kiss in order to fuck with Tsukumoya.

In the morning, this smiley almost innocent Izaya would be gone and it would be replaced with that mask of a child trying hard to pretend he was an adult.

In the morning, the game would resume, and even if Izaya didn’t remember, another point would be tallied under the student’s name and another piece of Tsukumoya’s moral standing would chip away.


End file.
